One Last Minute
by kath0410
Summary: Gray was supposed to die, but is suddenly alive and sees one minute into his future. He thinks that this was done by the woman that he loves, Ultear Milkovich. He rushes out in order to find her so that he can finally tell her how he feels before she dies. Spoilers. Inspired by Chapter 335 of the Manga. GrayxUltear OneShot.


**A/N: This one-shot is inspired by the latest chapter of Fairy Tail, which is chapter 335. After reading that chapter, I suddenly had an idea to make a GrayxUltear one-shot, which would be this one. Plus, I find Gray and Ultear kind of cute together. Hehe. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Look out!" Gray shouted as he pushed Juvia and Meredy into the ground.

"Don't lose your focus! This is a warzone!" Lyon commanded.

"Sorry…" Meredy whispered apologetically.

A vision flashed into Gray's mind as they were fighting the small dragons. He saw that he had been hit multiple times in the torso, and finally, in the head, leaving him dead. He was shocked at what he saw. Who wouldn't be if they suddenly saw images of themselves dying inside their head?

"What was that just now?!" Lyon exclaimed. Apparently, he also had the same vision as Gray. It was the same for Juvia and Meredy.

"Gray-sama…died?"

"Wait, didn't a dragon appear from over there?" Meredy said as she pointed to a broken wall. Right on cue, a small dragon did appear.

"It really did appear?!" Lyon shouted in shock.

Lyon and Gray created a shield made of ice.

"What the hell's going on?! Did someone warn us?!" They both exclaimed.

They were able to defend themselves, letting Gray live instead of dying like in his vision. But something kept nagging at him. How did he suddenly see one minute into his future? "Could this be Ultear's doing? She mentioned something to me in Tenroujima about a spell that could turn back time, and that she would use it to go back to the time when she was still with her mother," he mused to himself. "It isn't entirely impossible. I have to find her, quick!" Then he began running.

"Gray! Where are you going?!" He ignored his friends calling for him. He ran faster, praying inside his mind that the woman he loved was safe. He was never able to tell her how he felt about her, and he hoped that it wasn't too late.

He had missed her for seven long years, and he wasn't about to let her go ever again. He knew he liked her the first time he saw her at Tenrojuima. He had realized that he loved her when they met before the competition started. He would do everything in his power to make up for those seven lost years. He decided to tell her how he felt after the Grand Magic Games, but never had the chance due to the many things that happened, especially now that they were under attack by dragons. If he found her now, he would tell her everything. He would hold her in his arms and never ever let go of her again.

"Please be safe, Ultear…" He whispered as he ran. "Gray!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Erza?" The Knight nodded. "It's me. Where are you going?" He tilted his head sideward and mumbled, "Ultear…" Realization spread across Erza's face. "Did you also see one minute into the future?" He nodded and explained, "It must have been Ultear's doing. She's the only one I know who could do this. Do you know where she is?!" Jellal appeared beside Erza. "She went that way, Gray," he said as he pointed eastwards. "Thanks, Jellal!" Gray called out and began running towards the direction that the blue-haired mage pointed to.

"I hope that Ultear is fine… I know how Gray feels about her," Erza said sadly. Then Millianna added angrily, "How could he?! He knows what she did to all of us!" Erza and Jellal said nothing; they just hoped that Ultear was fine. If they only knew that she wasn't.

He continued running and stopped when he saw a familiar figure lying face down on the ground. "Ultear?" He whispered in shock as he walked towards her and held her in his arms. "Gray…? Is that you?" She whispered. He nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

She smiled painfully. "My life…was only worth one minute, huh? I wasn't able…to save anyone." He caressed her cheek. "No, Ultear, don't say that." She ignored him and continued. "I was supposed to bring time back to when before Eclipse opened, so that I can save everyone. It was supposed to be my way of repenting for all the things I've done in the past."

Gray gripped her tightly and said, "No, Ultear! Don't you see?! Because of that one minute, you saved my life! I'm alive thanks to you! If you hadn't done that, I'd be dead now!" She smiled. "That's…a relief to hear." Tears began streaming down Gray's face. "I love you, Ultear… I realized that when I saw you again after seven long years. I vowed to tell you how I feel after all this. But, so much happened… I love you, Ultear. Please, don't leave me…"

Ultear reached out her right hand and gently caressed Gray's cheek. "I love you, too, Gray… I'm glad that I had at least saved your life. One minute, huh? It seems so short, but so long, especially now upon learning that I saved the man that I love." Gray pressed two fingers upon her lips. "Shush, no more words. Get your rest. I'll definitely save you." She pushed his fingers away and raised her head to kiss him. The kiss was brief, but sweet. After pulling apart, she said her final words. "I love you, Gray Fullbuster. Live on…for me." Then she fell limp in his arms.

His tears dropped onto her face. "I love you so, so, much, Ultear. I promise, I won't waste this life that you've given me. I will live on, like you told me. You're safe now…" He said before kissing her forehead.

"Ultear…?" A voice said behind Gray. He turned around and saw Meredy, Jellal, and Erza. He shook his head as more tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Gray…" Erza said with a sad look on her face.

Gray put Ultear gently on the ground and stood up. He wiped his tears using his right arm and said, "No, it's fine… Let's just make sure that we don't let her sacrifice end in vain. We must live on and make the future better to make up for the past. It's what she would have wanted."

Then he turned to Meredy. "I'm sorry, Meredy… I know how you loved her as though she were your own mother."

Meredy shook her head and smiled sadly. "No, it's okay… Her sacrifice wasn't it vain, seeing as how she saved all of us, especially you. I know how much she loved you, Gray."

Gray nodded. "At least, I was able to tell her how I feel before she left. I have no regrets now. I will live on for her."

Then he turned towards Ultear again. "May you finally rest in peace, Ultear. You will always be alive inside my heart…" He said as he pounded his chest. Then he looked up at the sky and saw her beautiful face smiling down at him, as though saying that she will always be watching over him. Then, he smiled too. "I will always love you, Ultear Milkovich…"


End file.
